Deputy Bucky
: | actor= Carlos Alazraqui }} Deputy Bucky'''The credits list him as '''Deputy Buck''ner, despite never actually being called within the episode itself. was deputy of the Crystal Cove Police Department. He dressed up as the Ghost of Dead Justice to discredit Sheriff Bronson Stone and become sheriff himself. , season 1, episode 24. Physical appearance Deputy Bucky is an overweight, middle-aged Caucasian male, with brown hair. He's not very tall. He wears a sheriff's uniform, with dark brown pants and a tan shirt with dark brown accents and a badge. His uniform is completed with brown boots, a brown necktie, and a brown western style hat. He also wears glasses. Personality His apparent ingratiating, hero-worshipping attitude toward Sheriff Stone conceals his hatred of the man and ambition to take his job. He even went as far as to burst into uncontrollably tears after he had caused Sheriff Stone's own jobless. Skills He was able to make a gun fire CGI bullets. As Dead Justice, he could also expertly ride Greg. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one bros. fight.]] He helped arrest Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo at Fruitmeir's. , season 1, episode 1. He helped the sheriff to arrest the Gator family in Gatorsburg. , season 1, episode 2. He assisted in setting up police lines, blocking off the purported spookafied children. , season 1, episode 5. He helped arrest the Daniel Prezette. , season 1, episode 7. He helped arrest Max & Jax Minner. He carried away Max, but then had to break up a fight between the two brothers, with another deputy, when they accused each other of being meddling. , season 1, episode 9. He assisted in the arrest of Argus Fentonpoof. , season 1, episode 19. He assisted in the arrest of Hot Dog Water. , season 1, episode 21. As the Ghost of Dead Justice, he caught the Piranha-Goat, when Fred Jones, Jr.'s trap failed to do so. He then went onto apprehend all of Sheriff Stone's arrests. As himself, he then attended the Crimestopper of the Year Awards, with . Bucky gave him a pep talk, but the Sheriff was confident he would win like every year. He then sent him off for some cotton candy. He ran off, and then secretly got in disguise as the Ghost of Dead Justice, riding a ghostly horse named Greg, just in time for Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. to announce Dead Justice as the winner. Dead Justice declined it, and then stormed off, scaring everyone with his fire-breathing horse. Bucky returned, acting ignorant of the whole event. Just as Mystery Inc. started to investigate, Dead Justice showed up giving them a deathly threat. He then showed up at the Night Ranger's home, who was the prime suspect, and attacked the gang and Sheriff Stone, before being saved by the Night Ranger, himself. Dead Justice then retreated on his horse. Mayor Jones showed up to announce that he was giving Stone's job to Dead Justice. Bucky was visibly upset by this, as he collected Stone's belongings from his desk. However, Mystery Inc. and Sheriff Stone were able to capture Dead Justice, exposing Bucky for who he really was. He used Sheriff Stone's own hero worship of Will Williamson, the real Dead Justice, to guilt him into quitting the position of Sheriff because he applied for the position dozens of times, but was rejected for constantly getting an "F". He gave him self away by drawing the same designs of the bullets he shot out on his exam papers. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered all of reality for Crystal Cove; thus the Ghost of Dead Justice wasn't a disguise in the past. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. (no lines) ** 102. (no lines) ** 104. (no lines) ** 107. (no lines) ** 109. (no lines) ** 119. (no lines) ** 121. (no lines) ** 124. ** 226. (flashback, no lines) Quotes | : What?! Bucky, you were like a father to me! Deputy Bucky: You're twenty years older than me! Dead Justice }} Notes/trivia * He speaks with a southern accent. Footnotes References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Law enforcement Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters